Milk Shadow Books
Milk Shadow Books is a publishing company created in 2008Andre, James. publisher=Milk Shadow Books "About" Milk Shadow Books. by James Andre. It began as a label to self-publish his first book, The Infernal Sugar Dive."The infernal sugar dive / James Andre" National Library of Australia Catalogue It has since developed as an independent publisher, largely releasing alternative works after publishing Ben Hutching's Walking to Japan in 2011."Comic Book Launch – Walking to Japan – Melbourne" INVURT The company's roster now includes full length works by artists including Tim Molloy, Dillon Naylor, Ben Hutchings and Ben Constantine. As of July 2013, the company is distributing its graphic novel line through Madman Entertainment.Chaloner, Gary. |publisher=The Australian Comics Journal "Madman Partners With Milk Shadow Books" The Australian Comics Journal. Books Graphic Novels *''No Map, But Not Lost'' by Bobby.N. Introduction by Larry Boxshall *''It Shines and Shakes and Laughs'' by Tim Molloy. Introduction by Dylan Horrocks. Finalist for the 2012 Aurealis Award in the Illustrated Book / Graphic Novel Category"http://www.aurealisawards.com/media-release_finalists-March-2013.pdf" Aurealis Awards *''The Trials of Francis Bear'' by Gregory Mackay *''Zombolette'' by Scarlette Baccini *''Stripshow'' by Bruce Mutard *''All You Bastards Can Go Jump Off A Bridge'' by J. Marc Schmidt. Introduction by Bernard Caleo *''Mr Unpronounceable Adventures'' by Tim Molloy *''A Brush With Darkness'' by Dillon Naylor. Introduction by Jarrod Watt *''Yuck! Number Seven'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''You Stink and i Don't - Volume 1'' by Ben Hutchings *''You Stink and i Don't - Volume 2'' by Ben Hutchings *''Da 'n' Dill - The Showbag Years'' by Dillon Naylor. Introduction by Owen Heitmann *''Squirt-Stone - The Collected Plump Oyster Volume 1'' by Ben Constantine *''Awk Wood'' by Jase Harper (2014 release) *''Untitled Mr Unpronounceable book'' by Tim Molloy (2014 release) Mini Comics *''Allocthonous Pop Issue 1 '' by James Andre and Luke Pickett *''Cartoondelia'' by Johandson Rezende *''Walking to Japan'' by Ben Hutchings *''Handball Heaven'' by Ben Hutchings *''Lesson Master'' by Ben Hutchings *''You Stink and I Don’t Issue 10'' by Ben Hutchings *''Yuck! #1'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Yuck! #2'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Yuck! #3'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Yuck! #4'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Yuck! #5'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Yuck! #6'' by various contributors. Introduction by Mr. Slime *''Zoonimini #1'' by Fil Barlow *''24 Hours from Paradise'' by Ben Hutchings Prose Books *''Monster Addict'' by James Andre and various artists *''The Loneliness Manifesto'' by James Andre and Brendan Halyday *''What We Did For Kicks'' by James Andre and various artists *''XXX Neon Sign'' by James Andre and Bobby.N *''The Garbage Truck Failures'' by James Andre, Brendan Halyday and Bobby.N *''The Infernal Sugar Dive'' by James Andre Art Books *''Sweat Soda'' by David DeGrand. Introduction by Kaz Yuck! Anthologies ]] The first Yuck! Anthology was published in 2008. It featured works in the vein of Zap Comix and Mad Magazine."Printed Perversions: Yuck! #1-3" Strange Kids Club Six issues of the anthology were published in a small zine format"Yuck! Issue 6" Milk Shadow Books until 2013, when Yuck! Number Seven was released in larger graphic novel format at Melbourne's Big Arse 3 Comic launch.Chaloner, Gary. publisher=The Australian Comics Journal "Big Arse Comics Launch #3: the comics" The Australian Comics Journal In 2013, the publisher announced that Yuck! would be discontinued for the foreseeable future due to time and financial issues."Milk Shadow Books|Facebook Facebook Artists who have contributed to Yuck! include (but are not limited to) Michael Aushenker, Ben Constantine, David DeGrand, Johandson Rezende, Jason Paulos, Glenno, Ben Hutchings, Jacek Zabawa, Luke Pickett, Kapreles, Scarlette Baccini, Matt Emery, Ross Radiation, James Andre, Craig Collins, Dean Rankine, Ben Constantine, Giles, J-Stew, Shaun Craike, Tim Molloy, Bruce Mutard, Gregory Mackay, Ryan Vella, Anton Emdin, Ben John Smith, Frank Candiloro and Jase Harper. References Category:Publishing companies established in 2008 Category:Comic book publishing companies